Harry Potter and the Night Angels
by KnightAngel765
Summary: What if Harry had more than magic at his disposal? What if he was Talented? Two bonded couples, four ka'kari's and two Night Angels. Justice, mercy, and vengeance will all be required to destroy Voldemort, but will Harry and his friends be able to survive the Night Angels first?


"Why do you want me to train the boy? Why not train him yourself?"

Kylar watched closely as the sprightly old man sighed behind his desk reading his every movement, watching for any possible threat from the old man.

"I can't. He isn't a wizard like the vast majority of the magical population. He's Talented like you. His glore vyrden, his life magic is even more massive than yours is now. I have no skill in the Talent and with the prophecy he will need the best training he can get to refine his abilities."

Kylar stayed silent as the man watched him waiting for his response. "Who else?" he asked. "I have no idea what you mean. There is just the boy-"

"Don't play games with us Albus. You know Kylar and I work as a pair, and the few people we've trained over the last millennium have always worked in pairs. Who's the girl you want us to train?"

Albus sighed as Viridiana materialized from the shadows of his office. The petite, curvy redhead was known to be the more volatile of the pair although the years had tempered her somewhat. "Her name is Ginerva Weasley. She is Talented like the boy with a pool of life magic to match. She will be perfect as his partner."

"What else?" Kylar asked "The prophecy mentions that he'll have a power the Dark Lord knows not." Albus looked at the young couple standing before him. Despite being over a thousand years old they didn't look a day beyond twenty five. Kylar was of average height 5'7 with a slender but muscular build with a shock of short black hair and light blue eyes. Standing at only 5'3 Viridiana was small even in comparison to Kylar but was all lean muscle with curves the envy of any woman. Her vibrant red hair and green eyes made it easy to mistake her for a Weasely. Both were dressed in their wetboy grays, tightly fitted mottled gray and black clothing, perfect for their line of work. Black weapons harnesses carried the many and varied items needed in their line of work.

"The girl is his power. Or rather what they have between them will be their power. They are bonded like you and Viridiana, the bond for them however will be much stronger than yours. The bond between the two of you was created Harry and Ginerva were born with theirs. It should start to manifest soon after they meet each other for the first time. The two of you know better than I the benefits of such a bond and the difficulties that may arise during its development."

"How old are they? You know the training must start as early as possible for it to be the most effective." "They are both still very young. Harry is just barely four and Ginerva is only a few weeks younger. She was born just two weeks after Harry."

"Albus neither of them are old enough to train properly yet. It'll be at least another year before we can even start to train them. And more so than that what are we supposed to do while we're away on a job? We can't leave them alone by themselves and I doubt Molly Weasley would allow her daughter or even Harry to go on a job with us. That woman treats every child as her own."

"I have already spoken with Molly and Arthur and they have agreed to take young Harry in and to watch the children while you and Viridiana are away. Molly was most insistent actually." Dumbledore eyes twinkled with mirth as he remembered Molly's rather loud insistence. "Besides the…location where young Harry currently resides is…less than adequate for his needs."

"And where is the boy being kept now?" Kylar asked with eyes full of suspicion.

"He currently resides with his relatives on his mother's side. Lily's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley. They also have a young child close to Harry's age. I believed that would be the best place for him but his…relatives have proven to be less that reliable in caring for him."

"Define less than reliable Albus." Viridiana asked with fire in her eyes. She and Kylar both had a very good idea of what it meant to be an orphan. Kylar had been living in the streets before convincing the master wetboy Durzo Blint to apprentice him. Vi had been apprenticed to a wetboy named Hu Gibbet. Durzo may have been harsh on Kylar but Hu was cruel in comparison. Durzo would beat Kylar if he made a mistake, Hu would beat Viridiana to the brink of death, and heal her only to do it again. Out of the two Kylar had been the luckier one. The training was harsh but it kept both of them alive throughout their long lives.

"His relatives are terribly neglectful to him. I don't know for certain but I believe they subject him to daily physical and emotional abuse. This is why I have asked the Weasley's to care for him. He will be well cared for at the Burrow and as you mentioned earlier Molly treats every child like her own. I believe having Ginerva there as well will be beneficial to both her and Harry. Besides it would only be detrimental to them both to keep them separated for much longer. The bond would drive them to find each other and they would not rest until they had found their partner's. You two are very much aware of how the bond affects a couple who are separated for long periods of time."

Both Kylar and Vi looked at each other as they thought over the very few times they had been separated over the years. They could count the number of times on one hand and it had never been for more than three days. Any longer than that and the bond would start to drive them to find one another. Even if they were apart for only a day their minds would search each other out in their sleep leading to some very…erotic dreams.

"So what do we do when they get older Albus? When their young it shouldn't be a problem for them to stay close but once they start here at Hogwarts it will be difficult for them to be together as much as they need even if they are in the same year. And once they start puberty it will be even harder to keep them separated. Kylar and I were adults when our bond was created and we still have to sleep together every night in order to keep the bond from driving us both crazy."

"I have explained the situation to Molly and Arthur and they have indicated their understanding of the situation. Molly was not terribly happy but they are still young enough that it shouldn't be a problem for them to sleep together. Once they meet the bond will not allow any other alternatives anyway. As for when they are older…James Potter and Arthur Weasley arranged a marriage between Harry and Ginerva shortly before Harry was born. They are to be married once they turn fifteen. With the bond they will not want to be with anyone else anyway and I believe that both will have the necessary self control to wait until then to…consummate their relationship."

"Alright then I suppose that takes care of that situation then, but what of their Talent? You know having a glore vyrden doesn't mean someone can use the Talent."

"Yes I was about to elaborate on that. While they both have massive glore vyrdens and can absorb light through both their skin and eyes like you and Viridiana their conduits, however are both blocked."

Both Kylar and Vi were silent for a moment both looked lost in their own thoughts.

'_What do you think Vi? The timing of Dorian's prophecy is right but there are only two of them. Dorian said there would be four to take our place when the time came. I'm much more inclined to believe him than some crackpot of a seer who happens to get lucky with half a prophecy once a blue moon.' _

'_The timing is definitely right. We have the other two ka'kari we managed to create with Ezra's help, and then our own, but we're still short on bodies. Albus must have another couple in mind. Dorian did say there would be two bonded couples to fight the Dark Lord.'_

"_We don't have much choice. We'll have to tell him about Dorian's prophecy. We don't have the resources to locate the other two children on our own. With Albus being the headmaster of this school it'll be easy enough for him to find them and convince their parents to let us train them.'_

Kylar sighed softly as he contemplated how to explain to Albus Dorian's prophecy.

"Albus how much do you know of our history? You know of the ka'kari and you know what we are and where we've come from yes?" Albus merely nodded at his rhetorical question. "Alright then I'm going to tell you something you don't know. Much like your Sybil Trelawney we had a seer as well. Dorian however was a much more powerful seer than her. Dorian was an exceptionally gifted mage I have never known one of his prophecies to not come true. Even now a millennium after his death his prophecies are still coming true. The prophecy you heard from Sybil was merely half of the prophecy Dorian gave us."

At this revelation the color slowly bled from Albus's face. Kylar gave the old man a moment to recover as he quickly downed a glass of Ogden's finest. Kylar smirked as the old man grimaced as the fiery liquid slid down his throat. Before Kylar could speak further Albus spoke. "Before we go any further I suggest we invite my other guests in. I believe what you have to say will involve them heavily. Arthur, Molly, please come in and bring the children with you."

The balding Weasley patriarch walked in holding the hand of a boy who looked to be about five years old, followed by his wife, who was carrying a small girl in her arms. By the time Albus had finished speaking Kylar and Vi had already vanished into the shadows and were observing the couple and their two children as Albus welcomed them to his office.

"Arthur, Molly thank you for coming tonight." "Of course Albus" Arthur replied as they settled into the two chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. "But why did you have us bring Ron as well? Molly and I thought that only Ginny was going to be involved." "All will be explained in good time Arthur. Now if my other two guests would be so kind as to make themselves shown I will allow them to explain."

As Kylar and Vi materialized from the shadows Arthur and Molly both reacted in a way that they had not expected. Arthur was on his feet with wand in hand standing protectively in front of his family, as Molly moved both of the children behind her.

'_Well that was rather unexpected. Most people never even notice we're here but unless I knew better I would say they were somewhat aware of our presence before we made ourselves known.' Kylar's voice echoed in Vi's mind as she responded._

'_Either that or their unusually quick for a wizard and witch. Perhaps both, either way it'll be an advantage for the girl. Did you see the boy?' 'Aye, his reaction is possibly the most surprising. For a boy barely five years old to have the presence of mind to protect his younger sibling is unusual. Do you think he could be the male half of the other couple?' 'It's definitely possible, only one way to find out though. We had better explain to his parents before we test him though.'_

In the few moments it took for Kylar and Vi to trade thoughts on the reactions of the people before them, Albus had begun to speak. "Please relax Arthur, these two mean your family no harm. They are my guests and will explain everything to you." Arthur slowly lowered his wand as Kylar and Vi stood before him, Molly followed his lead but still kept the children behind her. "Molly, Arthur please sit. These two will not harm your children.

As the two Weasleys slowly sat down they kept their eyes on the oddly dressed couple in front of them. "Albus who are these people? They're clearly not wizards. I thought we were being brought here to meet Ginny's teachers." "These are Ginerva's teachers Molly. They are the only ones left with the Talent. You remember from our earlier conversations that Ginerva is not a normal witch, she is a maja. They are similar to ourselves but different in their abilities. While they can still learn magic the same as a witch and wizard they do not need a wand to do so, and their Talent is different from our magic."

"Perhaps Vi and I had better explain from here on Albus." Kylar faced the Weasleys as Albus motioned for him to continue. "Right, what Albus has said so far is true. While a mage and maja can learn the same magic as a wizard and witch we don't need a wand. Our Talent makes a wand unnecessary and while wizards and witches use potions to augment their physical abilities we use our Talent to do so. Our Talent can be used to make us faster, stronger than a normal witch or wizard. These abilities are only a small part of what our Talent is capable of."

"Yes Albus explained that Ginny was different. That her magical abilities would be different from ours. That this Talent would require her to have special training." Arthur replied. "Yes Vi and I will be the ones training her to use her Talent once it presents itself. I assume Albus has told you of the prophecy?" Kylar continued once Arthur and Molly had nodded their affirmation. "Right well as we told Albus before you entered the prophecy he heard was only half of the prophecy we were given. A mage named Dorian gave this prophecy over a thousand years ago. Vi and I were both there when he gave it."

"Wait a moment. How is it possible that you and Miss Vi were there when the prophecy was given? The two of you would have to be over a thousand years old." Arthur stated with confusion in his eyes. "That's because we are over a thousand years old." Kylar smirked as the saw the look of shock cross the elder Weasley's faces. "Before I go any further both of you must swear an Unbreakable Vow that you will never speak of this to anyone not directly involved in it unless Vi or myself allow it. We had Albus swear the same Vow." The look on the faces of the young couple standing before them left no doubt what they expected the Weasley's answer to be. "Very well we will take the Vow." Arthur replied. As Arthur and Kylar clasped hands Dumbledore performed the Unbreakable Vow. Once the light had faded he did the same for Vi and Molly.

"Now have either of you ever heard of the Night Angels?" Kylar asked the reaction was again not what he expected. Arthur shook his head but it was Molly who gasped "The Night Angels? But they're just a legend aren't they? Phantoms meant to scare people into doing right."

Vi laughed at Molly's answer. "Ha well I guess were just phantoms now Kylar.""You mean that you and he are the Night Angels? That's impossible they're just a legend." Molly exclaimed as Kylar laughed "We are hardly legends Mrs. Weasley. Out of curiosity though where did you get your information from?"

"I found a book in the library while I was here in school. Our History of Magic teacher had assigned us to look at old wizarding legends and pick one to present to the class." Molly blushed as she continued her story. "I had procrastinated in doing the assignment and by the time I got to the library all the other books had been checked out. Madam Pince had only the one regarding the Night Angels left. She said it was the only copy in existence and she refused to let me take it from the library."

"And what did you learn from the book Molly?" Dumbledore asked patiently. "Well I don't remember much but I do remember that it said that the Night Angels were an ancient organization tasked with protecting the magical and non magical world's from a dark goddess. The book said that their physical abilities were far beyond that of a witch or wizard. It said that they were masters of nearly every weapon ever made and that they could disappear at will."

"Do you happen to remember the title or author of that book Molly?" Kylar asked with mild curiosity. "I can't remember the title but I do remember the author was named A. Thorne. No first name just A. Thorne. I thought it was a little odd at the time but brushed it aside." As Molly finished her reply Kylar chuckled. "Well if anyone would know it would be him. He was the first of us after all. A. Thorne was the man that trained me to be a Night Angel, even though I didn't know it at the time. I grew up hearing him always mutter about the Night Angels. It was only much later that I would figure out what he meant. In any case what you learned was true Mrs. Weasley. I can understand the author's unwillingness to explain everything. He always was fond of his secrets. The Talent explains the increased physical abilities. Back then the Talent was fairly common but over the ages the ability has mostly disappeared except for a few rare cases. The mastery over weapons comes simply from many lifetimes of training. The other abilities come from an object called the ka'kari. It is the ka'kari that gives a Night Angel their true abilities. It isn't exactly something you find in a shop. In fact there are only four in existence."

"And what is this ka'kari?" Arthur asked. "This is a ka'kari. Vi and I each bonded with one. Mine was the original, the other three were made by us and another mage a millennium ago. Vi bonded hers right after it was created and the other two have never bonded to anyone." The Weasleys watched in amazement as a small pool of darkness seemed to pull itself right from Kylar's skin and form into a small round ball. The sphere was quite small, and was utterly black, almost as if it was absorbing the light itself.

"So why have the other two ka'kari never bonded to anyone?" Arthur asked. The ka'kari is a sentient object. It chooses who it bonds to and once it does it's normally bonded for life, and life for a person with a ka'kari can be a very long time. One of the abilities of the ka'kari is that it extends the life of the person it bonds with indefinitely. Effectively it makes them immortal, even if they are killed the power of the ka'kari will bring them back to life." Kylar answered.

"Alright but what has this got to do with Ginny?" Molly asked with worry in her voice. "As I said earlier Dorian gave a prophecy concerning your daughter and the one who was to defeat your Dark Lord. The prophecy given by your Sybil Trelawney was only half of the prophecy Dorian gave. Ginerva and three others are to become the Night Angels. They will take our places and once they have bonded with the ka'kari we will begin to age and eventually we will die as all normal people do. We already know that Ginerva is bonded with Harry Potter and that they are the first couple. What we don't know is who the other couple is although we have our suspicions on the male half."

"And what are your suspicions Kylar?"Dumbledore asked as he watched the proceedings with his eyes twinkling. "We'll need to perform a small test to be sure but I believe he's standing in this room." Vi answered as she and Kylar turned to look at Ron who was still standing protectively in front of his sister. "Ron! It's not possible, why would you suspect him?" Molly exclaimed.

Kylar answered "Look at how he reacted to our entrance. He moved faster than both of you to protect the weakest person. He's already tapped his Talent and he doesn't even know it. No normal child should be able to move that quickly or make a strategic decision like that." "What sort of test did you have in mind? It won't hurt him will it?" Molly asked. "No it won't. If he is what we think he is the test is very simple." Kylar said as the ka'kari in his palm shimmered and sank into his skin. As his ka'kari disappeared he reached into a small pocket hidden in his sleeve and pulled out a small round ball, it was an exact match to the ka'kari he had showed them a moment ago.

As Kylar approached Ron the ka'kari began to glow a bright blue. Ron spoke for the first time as he asked the question everyone was thinking. "Why is it glowing?" "It's glowing because you are the one it has decided to bond with. You've heard everything we've talked about right?" As the little boy nodded his head Kylar smiled at him. "Good. Now if only we could figure out who his partner will be." Kylar said as he returned the ka'kari to its pocket.

"His partner?"

"Yes the prophecy Dorian made mentioned that there would be four people to be Night Angels. They would each be a bonded couple and each would bond a ka'kari. We already know Ginerva and Harry are bonded and the marriage agreement between your two families is simply a formality."

"Mione." The adults in the room all turned to Ron as he spoke. "Mione." "What do you mean Mione, Ron?" Molly asked the little boy gently. "Mione is my partner, and I'm her partner. I saw her at the library and since then she's all I can think about." Kylar turned to the Weasley's as he sought an explanation. "Who is this Mione he's talking about?"

It was Arthur who answered. "Hermione Granger. I took Ron to the Muggle library in London a few days ago. He met a girl there named Hermione Granger, I didn't think anything of it at the time but the two were very reluctant to be parted. They wouldn't let go of each other's hands until I agreed to arrange a visit at the library so she and Ron could play. The visit was for this Saturday so three days from now."

"Well then it looks like we may have found our four Night Angels, we'll have to test the girl to be sure though. In any case we at least have some place to start." Vi said. "So Ron is bonded to this Granger girl?" Molly asked.

"Aye, the process would have started as soon as they came in contact with each other. It's not surprising that they were so reluctant to part. Bonded couples usually can't be without physical contact from their partners for more than a few days. However in this case the bond isn't developed enough to do any harm."

"What do you mean the bond isn't developed enough to do any harm? You make it sounds like it holds some kind of compulsion over them." Molly looked somewhat panicked at the thought of her children being forced into a relationship.

"The bond develops over time. It doesn't really hold any compulsion over them. It merely amplifies the feelings that are already present. Given enough time the same relationships would have formed between the children regardless. All the bond does is make the feelings stronger and help the relationship develop that much quicker. If it gives you some peace of mind having the bond means that the children will understand one another better than anyone else ever will. They will know each other better at eleven years old than you and Arthur do now. The only caveat is that the bond will require the children to be in close physical contact with their partners throughout their lives and especially as the bond develops. Once the bond fully develops which should be around the time they turn fourteen, they will be able to be separated for a few days at a time. Although I'm sure the children will want to be around each other all the time regardless. Love is funny like that."

Kylar and Vi smiled briefly at each other as they thought back to when their bond was forming. At the time it had been decidedly….irritating, but with the long centuries behind them they had both come to look upon most of their memories of the beginning of their bond with affection. It was thanks to the bond that they had both been able to overcome the first terrible early years of their lives.

"Very true Kylar, very true." Dumbledore said as the Weasley's whispered together deep in discussion on what decision should be made. They turned to Albus as Arthur voiced their decision.

"Very well Headmaster. We will consent to Ginny and Ron being trained by Mr. Kylar and Ms. Viridiana on the condition that the children stay with us."

"That is for the best, Vi and I will be gone often on work and truth be told neither of us have any real experience with children much less ones as young as the four of them will be. The difficult part will be getting Ms. Granger's parents to agree to allow her to stay at the Burrow."

"Ah actually I do not think that will be much of an issue." Arthur spoke. "When Ron and I went to the library in London Hermione was there by herself. Apparently she is a regular visitor and….well the state she was in was not appropriate for a child of her age. Her clothes were ragged and dirty and I do not think her parent's care very much for her if at all."

"If that is the case then Kylar and I will handle getting her and Harry and bringing them to the Burrow." Vi said. "I'll get Harry and you can get Hermione. From what we've heard here I doubt that either of their…caretakers will notice if their gone." Kylar said, Vi nodded her assent as Molly asked a question. "When will you be getting Harry and Hermione then?"

"How soon can you have rooms prepared for them?" Vi asked. "They can be ready in a couple of hours if need be." Molly answered. "Expect us in a couple of hours than." Kylar said as he and Vi vanished. "H-how did they do that Albus?" Arthur asked. "You can't apparate in Hogwarts."

"Yes. The usual rules do not apply to the Night Angels my friend." Albus replied calmly his blue eyes twinkling. "Very few rules do in fact."

**A/N: Hey all. Welcome to my first cross over fic. This has been sitting on my computer for a month now so I decided to post it and see what happened. Honestly I'm a little surprised no one has done this before, there are a fair bit of similarities between the two worlds. It's a work in progress but I have a general idea of where I want to go. Let me know what you all think. Oh and be sure to read the Night Angel trilogy if you get a chance. Brent Weeks is an excellent writer.**


End file.
